Weaselfur
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Weaselpaw |warrior=Weaselfur |mentor=Webfoot |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dawn, ''Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown}} Weaselfur is a lithe ginger tom with white paws. Weaselfur was a WindClan warrior under Onestar's leadership in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Weaselpaw was mentored by Webfoot and partook in the Great Journey. He shortly earned his warrior name of Weaselfur and aided ThunderClan when badgers attacked their camp. He participated in several skirmishes against ThunderClan and after the Great Battle, Weaselfur grew distrustful of Breezepelt and the other Dark Forest trainees. After Nightcloud's apparent death, he and Leaftail surmised Breezepelt killed her. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Dawn :Weaselpaw is an apprentice of WindClan. His mentor is Webfoot. :During the Great Journey, Weaselpaw is one of the cats to get stuck on a ledge when a gap opens up where the ShadowClan apprentice, Smokepaw, had fallen, for he is scared to fall himself. Stormfur, a RiverClan warrior, encourages him to jump. Weaselpaw hesitates, and Stormfur snaps at him that the others will freeze if he doesn't jump. He then quickly jumps across the gap and makes it safely to the other side. :Later, when the Clans are being taught how to catch prey in the mountains, Weaselpaw snidely asks about what prey would be stupid enough to come to them if they waited. Starlight :After all four Clans have begun to settle into their territories, Weaselpaw is seen on a border patrol with Webfoot, his mentor, and Mudclaw. They find Leafpaw at the border, waiting to be taken to WindClan to give their medicine cat, Barkface, some news. Mudclaw agrees to let her come to their camp and leads the way there. When Onewhisker hears the news, he sends Weaselpaw to fetch Barkface, who returns a few moments later with their medicine cat. Twilight :Only a few sunrises after Mudclaw led a rebellion against Onewhisker, Weaselpaw is seen on a patrol with Webfoot, Crowfeather, and Whitetail. They meet a ThunderClan patrol, requesting to speak with Onewhisker to see if he received his nine lives and name. While Weaselpaw remains silent, the exchange between the two Clans is no longer friendly as the WindClan warriors tell ThunderClan that they don't need their help anymore. :At the next Gathering, Weaselpaw is now a warrior, along with Owlwhisker, and is called Weaselfur. :After the disappearance of Crowfeather, Webfoot, Weaselfur, and an unknown apprentice are patrolling the border when they find Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight on WindClan territory. Surprising both the ThunderClan warriors, Weaselfur and Webfoot exchange a glance when they tell them that they need to speak to Onestar. Hostile, they fall to the back of the patrol to make sure Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight don't try and run away as they go to camp. Upon reaching camp, Onestar accuses them of stealing their warriors, but the two cats deny his claim, and ask who is missing. Weaselfur is the one to step forward and question Brambleclaw about why they were there if they knew nothing about Crowfeather, and if they knew who the ThunderClan warrior was that met him at their shared border. :He is later one of the warriors that Onestar takes to ThunderClan to help them fight off the invading badgers. Sunset :Still at the ThunderClan camp, and upon seeing Crowfeather, the WindClan warrior who had recently run away with Leafpool, he pointedly turns his back on Crowfeather, showing his distrust for the warrior. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Due to an outbreak of greencough and lack of catmint, Kestrelpaw goes to ThunderClan, accompanied by Weaselfur, to ask Leafpool for catmint. Dismayed, Leafpool tells them that ThunderClan is out of catmint as well, but suggests that Mothwing, RiverClan's medicine cat, may have catmint. Now accompanied by Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw, Weaselfur and Kestrelpaw go to RiverClan where Mothwing is able to give them plenty of catmint. Dark River :At a border skirmish against ThunderClan, Weaselfur is seen attacking Brook. He manages to pin her to the ground until Dustpelt comes and helps her. He is later seen battling Ashfur, who manages to pin him down and send him back towards his camp. :When Leafpool and Jaypaw come to WindClan to speak to Onestar, he, Whitetail, and Onestar return from a hunting patrol to find the ThunderClan cats in their camp. Weaselfur sneers at Leafpool for trying to buy more time for ThunderClan with clever words. Outcast : Eclipse :Weaselfur is one of the WindClan cats that attack Brambleclaw's patrol at the old Twoleg nest. Both he and Emberfoot attack Hollypaw until Mousewhisker and Brackenfur. Fighting together, Brackenfur and Hollypaw manage to pin Weaselfur down and send him running away. :Later, Heatherpaw reveals to Lionpaw that Sedgekit had been boasting about the underground tunnels to Weaselfur, which helped WindClan surprise attack ThunderClan. Long Shadows : Sunrise :On the dawn patrol, Weaselfur is patrolling the border with Owlwhisker and Gorsetail, when they find Lionblaze at the border. Lionblaze crosses the stream over to them and ignores the three cats' angry comments, ordering them to fetch Crowfeather. They obey, but only out of fear of being attacked by the ThunderClan warrior. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :At a Gathering, Onestar sends him to see if RiverClan is coming as well. He confirms that they are, and are coming straight across the dried up lake. Fading Echoes :One night, two apprentices of ThunderClan, Dovepaw and Ivypaw sneak into WindClan territory so Dovepaw could be reassured that Sedgewhisker was okay after being attacked by a dog. However, Weaselfur wakes up when he hears voices and finds the apprentices speaking to Sedgewhisker, who was furious with them. He wearily asks what she was up to now, asking if she had caused enough trouble yet by tangling her patrol up with that dog. Weaselfur then sounds the alarm of intruders, but without any urgency in his voice, before demanding to know why Sedgewhisker hadn't alerted the Clan. Ivypaw tries to defend her sister and herself but Weaselfur silences her as WindClan wakes up. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Weaselfur is part of the patrol in the battle in the tunnels, along with Breezepelt, Whiskernose, Harespring, Heathertail, and Furzepelt. The Last Hope : In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :When Kestrelflight is explaining his dream about the flooding tunnels to the Clan, the Clan devolves into arguing what it could mean. Weaselfur's voice says that the tunnels have flooded before, and could do so again, causing them all to fall silent as they ponder his words. :Crowfeather later overhears some warriors muttering after a Clan meeting about the white stoats. He recognises Weaselfur's voice as the one saying it's very suspicious Nightcloud vanished in the tunnels, because Breezepelt was the only cat to see what happened. Crowfeather manages to sneak a glance at the cats talking, seeing that Weaselfur is talking with Leaftail, their heads bowed together while waiting to be assigned a patrol. Weaselfur continues, asking how Breezepelt is so sure his mother is dead and they only have his word to go on, and he was one of the cats to have fought on the Dark Forest's side. :The ginger tom states that Breezepelt might be as sure as he is because he killed her and is feeling guilty, demanding to know how they can trust him or any of the Dark Forest trainees. Emberfoot protests at his Clanmate's accusations, and Sedgewhisker agrees with her mate that it's all ridiculous nonsense. Leaftail agrees with Weaselfur, asking why Onestar doesn't just drive them out. Featherpaw pads up to her mentor as she states that she agrees with the ginger tom, with Crowfeather not realising that she had been close enough to overhear him. Gorsetail stalks up and growls that it's because they're one Clan, before shooing the apprentices away from Weaselfur and Leaftail. At sunset of the same day, the cats start making their way to the centre of the camp for Nightcloud's vigil. Breezepelt does not go, and Crowfeather thinks that cats like Weaselfur will assume the worst from his actions. :At the vigil, Crowfeather interrupts Crouchfoot's speech to accuse him of of wording it like Breezepelt had abandoned his own mother. Defending his son, he goes on about how Breezepelt would never do such a thing, until Weaselfur interrupts him, demanding to know why he isn't at the vigil if he isn't guilty. In the end, Onestar stops the fighting, saying they will not argue at a Clanmate's vigil. Even Weaselfur and Leaftail fall quiet at their leader's words, an awkward silence following. :A few days later at a Gathering, Onestar brings up the topic of the stoats living in the tunnels, and news of Nightcloud's death from them. Crowfeather thinks it's very clever of Onestar to deflect any mention of Breezepelt possibly being involved, until Weaselfur jumps to his paws, loudly saying that they should ask Breezepelt why she never came home. Harespring hisses at the ginger tom to shut his mouth, but Weaselfur refuses, saying that they know Breezepelt was the only one in the tunnels with Nightcloud, asking why he's the only one who got out alive. :Back from the Gathering, Onestar talks with Breezepelt, Crowfeather, and Heathertail. He talks about how he cannot let them go and fight the stoats, but will let them scout out the area around the tunnels, and calls Weaselfur over. Weaselfur pads over and gives Breezepelt an unfriendly glare, before dipping his head to his leader and asking if everything is all right. Onestar explains that he's sending Heathertail and Breezepelt to keep watch by the tunnels and learn about the stoats, and he wants Weaselfur to go with them. Alarmed, the ginger tom asks if he really has to go with them, causing Onestar to narrow his eyes and ask if he has a problem with obeying his leader. :Weaselfur tries to protest but the brown tabby cuts him off, explaining that it may make him change his mind about saying cruel words during a vigil, and blurting out information during a Gathering. He continues by saying he almost gave him a moon of dawn patrols, but decided this was better punishment for the ginger tom, and by the time he returns he should have learnt how to keep his jaws shut. Tail drooping, Weaselfur agrees. Onestar finishes his punishment by informing him that this task better help him to resolve some of his issues with Breezepelt, and Weaselfur nods, looking crushed. Heathetail cheerfully puts in that they won't let the stoats get him, causing Weaselfur to hiss back that it isn't the stoats he's worried about. :After a bad dream about the death of his daughter, Hollyleaf, Crowfeather sends his thoughts out to where the trio of cats are investigating the stoats and hopes they're all okay, even Weaselfur. He takes out Hootpaw and Featherpaw in the morning for training, and hoping that Breezepelt, Heathertail, and Weaselfur are all right since they're still scouting the tunnels. Distressed yowling interrupts his praise of a move Featherpaw is executing, and he turns to see Weaselfur and Heathertail carrying a limp Breezepelt between then down the slope. Racing up to meet them, the gray tom notices that Weaselfur's white paws are stained with blood, thinking for a moment that Weaselfur may have killed his son. :Stopping in front of them he accuses the ginger tom of injuring him, but Weaselfur drops the body of a white stoat he's carrying and snaps back that he didn't, and probably couldn't do that much damage even if he tried. Heathertail pleads with Crowfeather to stop arguing with Weaselfur and help them get Breezepelt to Kestrelflight's den, so he does. Along the way Weaselfur explains what had happened to them; they had done what Onestar ordered them to do at first, but thought it would be a good idea to explore the tunnels when they saw how many stoats had left to go hunting, and managed to work out they lived in a den off the main tunnel, as well as where they left and entered. Heathertail says that they just wanted to sneak past and avoid danger, then chokes up. Weaselfur finishes for her by informing Crowfeather that his son had dived in and attacked them, killing one but being badly injured by another, forcing him and Heathertail to carry him back towards the WindClan camp. :Getting the black tom to Kestrelflight's den, Crowfeather sends Heathertail away to fetch Onestar, leaving him alone with Weaselfur. The ginger tom stands with a lowered head and a hard to read expression and after a moment, Crowfeather apologises to him for accusing him of attacking Breezepelt. Weaselfur meows that it's okay and he had his reasons, especially after what he had been saying about his son, but knew he couldn't have had anything to do with Nightcloud's death after he saw how brave he was and is sorry he said what he did. Embarrassed, Crowfeathers states that he should tell Breezepelt when he wakes up, to which Weaselfur nods and confesses that he's still not sure why Onestar let Breezepelt back into the Clan, but he can give him the benefit of the doubt about the stoats, because he really did fight for the Clan. While Crowfeather is disappointed that Weaselfur still does not entirely trust his son, he is grateful that the other tom is at least willing to give Breezepelt a chance, and thanks him for bringing him home. The ginger tom responds that it was the least he could do, before heading off to the warriors' den. :A few days later almost all of WindClan has a special training session near the camp to prepare for a battle against the stoats using the information Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Weaselfur had brought back from the tunnels. At sunhigh, Harespring leads the patrol to the tunnels, with Crowfeather and Weaselfur behind him, and the other WindClan warriors behind them. When they're in sight of the tunnel entrance, Harespring stops the cats to remind them about what they're going to do; he, Heathertail, and Weaselfur will enter the tunnels. He finishes going over the plan with the rest of the cats before stalking off to the entrance with Heathertail and Weaselfur padding warily after him. : Bramblestar's Storm :Weaselfur appears at the head of a WindClan patrol when Amberpaw stumbles into the stream. He demands to know what she and the other ThunderClan cats are doing in their stream. When Spiderleg bites back that it isn't their stream and that they haven't crossed the border, he growls that they better not, as they all know what ThunderClan thinks about boundaries. Rosepetal rushes forward, coming nose to nose with Weaselfur and demands him to tell her one time ThunderClan has invaded their territory. Weaselfur unsheathes his claws as his Clanmates, Leaftail and Nightcloud spring forward. Weaselfur sniffs that Rosepetal should watch where she's putting her paws when Bramblestar apologizes for her stepping on the wrong side of the stream. He relaxes and growls to the ThunderClan cats to not let it happen again, and that they shouldn't think they can jump across whenever they feel like it. :Bramblestar asks how the prey is running in WindClan to break the tension. Weaselfur replies that it's fine and that there are more rabbits than they can count. :Later, Weaselfur is seen at the lead of another patrol, screeching furiously when ThunderClan cats are spotted by the stream. He explains that this is the only clean water WindClan has, and that they have reset the border markers there, making the stream all of WindClan's territory. When Bramblestar protests that they can't shift an entire border because the lake has risen, Weaselfur retorts that they can and they have, and if they have a problem they'll need to talk to Onestar. Bramblestar has the urge to leap on Weaselfur and claw the stubborn look of his face, but holds back. The ThunderClan patrol then retreats from the WindClan border. In the ''Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Mistakes *He has mistakenly been described as brown, and was also called a gray-and-white she-cat. *In ''The Forgotten Warrior, he was mistakenly called Weaselfoot. Character pixels Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Rennpelzes:Zarpa de Turónru:Проныраfr:Poil de Belettenl:Wezelvachtfi:Lumikkoturkkipl:Łasicze Futro Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters